Still Discovering You
by Shinigami Hilde
Summary: It was like an unspoken, unwritten thing between the two of them. Neither of them knew when the other's birthday was. It was never that important. Still wasn't really. They kept track of the children's birthdays of course, and she knew when hers was-but she just never bothered to say it.


**Still Discovering You**

By: Shinigami Hilde

A.N.: I don't own anyone. If I did-I'd have done the original Inuyasha Fairy Tale a lot differently. lol. I haven't written a fic in years and years so be kind to me. xD Its difficult to get back into the groove of it. Also~This is super late~But its an Inuyasha 20th Anniversary ficlet too. ^-^;;; So here goes nothing…

Today was November 13th, and it was a special day. For a few reasons, and Kagome was out to make one of them count for something. She'd baked Inuyasha's favorite things, and made a dinner he could be proud of…She had the kids packed off to their grandmother's and they had the place to themselves pretty much. At least-they would when Inuyasha came home.

It was like an unspoken, unwritten thing between the two of them. Neither of them knew when the other's birthday was. It was never that important. Still wasn't really. They kept track of the children's birthdays of course, and she knew when hers was-but she just never bothered to say it. She could understand that Inuyasha had probably lost track of his in the time he was pinned to the Goshinboku anyway-so who knew how old he really was.

Not that it mattered. The bond between them meant they'd grow old together, no matter how long that took. That was all that mattered really.

She was just finishing setting up when she heard the slap of the shoji door, announcing the arrival of her husband. She smiled and whipped off her apron and kerchief-and mussed her hair in a lame attempt to make herself look presentable.

He never announced when he was home-he always sniffed her out, so she just waited, fidgeting a bit, for him to find her. When he did her mahogany irises snapped up to him.

"Welcome home, Koibito~!" She exclaimed breathlessly as he entered the room.

He paused when she said that and looked around a tiny bit bewildered. "What's-all this…? Where is everyone?" He asked, and then trailed off a bit as his amber eyes came to rest on her…She looked-fantastic…There were really no words for it. He stared for a moment his jaw slipping open a bit.

"You like…?" She asked, watching his eyes spin about the room and then land on her. She spun around a bit as if to show off what she was in. Which was a sleek soft green dress that hugged her curves in all the right places, and it was long. It reached her toes and it came up to spaghetti straps at the top. It was simple, but elegant. He nodded, swallowing a bit, his fingers itching, but he kept them by his sides for now. "And I gave everyone the evening off. The kids are with Mama, so we have the place to ourselves tonight." She answered his last question, and moved to sit patting the space beside her. "Come have a seat."

He moved to take the offered seat quickly unable to tear his eyes away from her. Which caused her to flush. All this time together and his stare still made her flush like a school girl. He of course caught the reddening of her cheeks, and a sly smile crept across his face. He loved it when she blushed because of him. It meant the spark was still alive.

She looked away quickly. "U-um…I made all your favorite things for dinner tonight! See?" She spread her hand out indicating the food she'd prepared for him.

Finally he switched his gaze from his wife's delicious frame to the small feast that she'd made for him. His brow shot up again. "Yes…" He started slowly-and was about to ask 'why', but decided to not ruin a good thing with the particulars. Yet.

"Well-dig in then!" She exclaimed.

He did as he was told. It was all scrumptious, his little miko was a fabulous cook and baker as always. Though he chanced to look over and took not that she was only pecking a little. That was always an issue with her. He plucked up a piece of tonkatsu and tapped her on the shoulder. "Open your mouth"

She looked around at him and arched her brows this time, but did as she was bid. He popped the fried pork piece in between her lips, and canted his head a bit. "I can't enjoy the food if you aren't too, you know." He said, just a tad gruffly.

The miko stared at him for a moment, her mouth closing around the meat and chewing thoughtfully. That was one she'd never heard before. Once she swallowed it, she leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled up at him. "That's sweet~ Though I made it for you anyway."

He rolled his eyes a bit. Always an excuse. Bringing his gaze back to her-his cheeks flushed a bit this time noticing once again how slinky the dress she was in looked. He swallowed a tad and shifted the arm she was leaning against. The result was that she slid off of his shoulder and her top half kind of toppled into his lap. She gasped a little in surprise, but he didn't mind. Gave him a better view anyway! "I'll feed you then. Stay put." He muttered, still pink around the face as he proceeded to do just that.

She could hardly fight back against this-so this time she did as she was told, and remained in his lap, but snagged a peanut butter cookie from the platter near by. "If you feed me-its only fair that I feed you too!" She mused and held the cookie up to his mouth. He half glared at her, but shrugged and took it.

"Whatever."

So it went till the food was all but decimated and gone…The girl remained in his lap after as they looked out of the window at the clear, starry autumn sky, the companionable silence, broken only by the soft content murr of the hanyou and the rustle of the trees in the wind all the sound that pervaded the room. The lamp lights flickered along the walls, making shadows dance and mimicking the two hearts that beat as one which sat before their flames.

It was only after a while of this that Inuyasha finally broke the quiet air with the question that he hadn't asked before. "So…what was all of this about anyway?"

Kagome's eyes peered up at him, seeing mostly his chin, end of his nose and his bangs as he asked, before he turned his honey eyes down her way. "You know-I've been thinking…It's been twenty years today, exactly, since we first met each other back in your forest…Twenty years…And-looking back now, meeting you was the best birthday present I _**ever**_ got…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly as she told him this, and his face broke into one of those rare, genuine smiles that he usually reserved only for her.

"Happy birthday then, Koishii." And he leaned down and sealed it with a kiss.

Owari~


End file.
